Gone
by missfirelight
Summary: I love your this, your that, your everything. —Natsu&Lucy one-shot. Inspired by JIN's Gone


**disclaimer: **Gone belongs to Woolim entertainment as well as JIN; the original singer. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Clearly, I own nothing T^T

**notes: **so this is inspired by JIN's Gone music video that was starred by EXO's Xiumin and YooJung—I think that's her name. I've actually been meaning to write this for a long time, but never really found the time to. I was always updating my stories. Just so you know, the song doesn't belong to me. I wrote this according to what I thought about the video. But of course, I add some stuff so it won't be too difficult to understand because this is a written story and not a video to watch.

I read so many reviews about what people said about the music video, but then I decided I would write what _I _think of the video.

For those who watched the mv before, forgive me if I made some mistakes. You should watch the mv. It's pretty sad and everything.

Here it is, I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

_**{I love your this, your that, and your everything}**_

.

.

.

The Heartfilia's were known to bear the most Excellency in the art of music. They had it in them for a very long time. For instance, Lady Layla—whom died for almost ten years ago—specialized in playing the violin, as well as the flute, and piano. When she was younger she married a man named Jude, who was known to be the greatest in playing the piano. Although they expected a son, they had a daughter instead. She was the spitting image of Lady Layla. She had golden blonde hair, pink plump lips, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes you could ever find. Sure, people would think she would be the princess of all the realms. But there was one flaw to all the beauty she had.

She was blind.

No one really saw that coming, Lady Layla and Lord Jude didn't remember having any people from their family with such a problem. And yet, their beloved daughter, had turned blind at the age of six. Although, she pretty much memorized the whole house, so she didn't really have that much trouble walking around. The young heiress spent her days at home with her beloved parents to comfort her, despite that little problem she had with her eyes.

Although, at the age of seven, the young heiress lost her mother due to the fact of brain cancer. That was very hard to handle for her. Especially Lord Jude. Unable to take the fact of the young heiress' spitting image of his deceased wife, Lord Jude sent her away to a place where they could teach problematic like her so they could actually act as normal as possible.

To tame his stress due to loneliness in the gigantic estate, Lord Jude gave private piano lessons to his fellow business partner's children. Teaching them how to play piano in the utmost perfection. But there was only one child who could play piano as much as he did.

That boy's name, was Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

A young blonde sat in the back seat of her car waiting to arrive in her home again. She had been sent away when she was seven, and only saw her family once every year. Although she would much rather prefer staying back at the place she called home, where she wasn't something odd in a crowd—since everyone there was just like her; _problematic_.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a few minutes only to suddenly flinch when she felt the car stop moving. She hadn't seen her father for a year. She decided to go back to her estate so she could fulfil her dream she had ever since she was a child.

She wanted to play the piano.

Hearing the door open, she walked out her car. She remembered the locations of everything in the estate. She knew where all the flowerpots where placed, all the doors, windows, seats. She remembered everything. Walking inside, all the people around her bowed in honor of the return of their beloved heiress.

Inside the estate, you would find a young man sitting while playing the piano. His teacher, Jude standing next to him hearing every note the young man hits. He was at the peak of his song. But stopped when he saw a young girl outside the window in front of him. There, he sees the young girl who had golden blonde hair, creamy skin, and chocolate brown eyes walking pass the window until she was out of sight. Curious, the young man lifted his head trying to see more of her, only to flinch when he heard the furious rage given to him by his piano teacher, Jude.

Playing the song again, the young man with pink hair turned his head to see the exact same girl sitting outside the room looking like she was waiting for something. After finishing his last song, the young man got up, thanking Jude first and left. But just as he did get up, he got out what looked like a bottle of pills and inserting one inside his mouth, swallowing it.

The young man turned his head to see the blonde girl walk pass him as if he was invisible. Getting even more curious, he called one of the servants and asked who she was and what she was doing here. The butler sighed and pushed the young man further away, indicating that the blonde girl was nothing of his concern.

"I just want to know who she is!" The young man explained.

"Sir Natsu, it would be best if you leave now. Your lesson has ended."

Grunting, Natsu finally gave in and decided to leave anyway. But still, he really wanted to know who she was. Because, there was something about her that felt like she was drawing him in.

—**X****—**

"Father, I am back home."

"Good for you, shall we begin our lesson, Lucy?"

Feeling like she wasn't actually wanted for her return, Lucy Heartfilia sighed and nodded, heading towards the piano to begin her first lesson with her father.

.

.

Checking his backpack again, the young Dragneel heir nodded in approval as he clarified that he didn't leave anything behind. Looking out the window, Natsu sighed as he finally arrived in the Heartfilia estate again to have another piano lesson with Lord Jude.

Walking out his car, he saw every butler bow down in honor of his arrival. Nodding towards them, Natsu tucked on his backpack tighter so it won't fall. Finally arriving outside the room where he usually begins his lesson, he sat down outside the window as he looked inside to see the same blonde he saw yesterday trying to play the piano—only to be scolded by Lord Jude.

Getting curious, Natsu waited until he saw Lord Jude hitting the seat with his seat, leaving the blonde girl to cry. Feeling pity towards her, he snuck in and took a seat next to the blonde and began trailing some notes on the piano, the blonde next to him smiling to hear the beautiful tune. But, he suddenly stopped when he heard steps coming up near him. Looking around, Natsu got up and hid behind the piano. It was Lord Jude.

Jude looked around only to see the blonde sitting in the exact same position when he left her before. After seeing nothing odd, the blonde man shrugged it off as he left the room again. Grinning in success, Natsu got up and took a seat next to the blonde again.

But then suddenly, the pink-haired heir grunted as he felt his chest ache due to the fact that he had heart failure ever since he was a child. Taking out his bottle of pills, Natsu inserted one in his mouth. The young blonde girl beside him was only staring blankly towards the piano when she heard some rattling noises. Curious, she asked him, "W—what are you eating?"

Shocked by her sudden question, Natsu noticed that she hasn't actually looked at him once. Looking down to see her face, he waved his hand in front of her eyes only to see the fact that she didn't react to it at all. It was as if she doesn't even know what he was doing.

Was she blind?

Trying to think of an excuse, he answered, "It's—uh, candy." Natsu lied. Not wanting the blonde to know about his condition.

"C—can I have some?"

Looking around, Natsu grew a wide smile on his face when he spotted a small gar of colorful candies sitting on top of the piano. Grabbing one, he said to the blonde, "Here, say _aah_."

Opening her mouth, Natsu carefully inserted the candy in her mouth. Slightly pushing it so it'll go in her mouth so she could chew on it, Natsu had accidentally touched her mouth. It was soft. Looking to see her reaction, Natsu grinned when he saw the blonde beauty before him giggling.

Could this be love?

.

.

"How is Lucy doing?"

"She's doing fine, my lord, I've kept master Dragneel away from her. It appears he wanted to know who he was when Mistress Lucy first came. But I assure you, they won't see each other."

"Good. That Natsu boy has heart failure. Personally, I wouldn't mind them seeing each other. But if Lucy falls in love with him, only to find out he'll die anytime soon, then.."

"I understand, my lord."

Sighing, he turned away and headed towards his study and stared at a family portrait hanging on the wall. "I don't want my daughter to feel the same way I did."

.

.

Peering out behind the Heartfilia estate, Natsu needed to make sure that there was nobody around. He wanted to hang out with Lucy—she told him her name a while back when they first talked—at least for a day. And he thought the Heartfilia garden was a perfect idea.

Nodding to himself he looked out to see a wooden bench, waving his hand towards Lucy; indicating to follow him, he forgot that she was blind. Turning around to see her, he saw that Lucy was struggling to walk. He figured it was probably because she's never been here as a child. Grabbing her arm, Natsu dragged her towards the bench, frightening the blonde.

Taking a seat, they talked. They had a pretty typical conversation for people who had just met. Talked about how their life as a kid was, why they were here, etc. But then, there was one statement that surprised Natsu.

"I don't know what you look like."

His deep onyx eyes widen in surprise. She was right. Although they have been secretly meeting and talking for almost a week, Natsu had realized that she actually doesn't know what he looks like. And it saddens him for a bit.

"Then, how do you know what people look like?" he asked.

Smiling, Lucy brought both her hands up. "I feel them," she said. "I may not be able to see, but I get to feel what the people around me look like. Although, I don't need to feel my Father's since I already know what he looks like when he was younger. But, I don't exactly _know _what he looks like now."

Nodding, Natsu's eyes suddenly widen when he felt the blonde's delicate hands feeling and surrounding every inch of his face. Natsu closed his eyes when he felt her hands coming to feel his eyelids. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Lucy smiling and giggling in front of him, her hands still placed on his cheeks.

"What's so funny?"

"No, not funny. It's just.." she started, making Natsu curious about what she was going to say. "Well, from what I felt, I can tell that you're very handsome."

**D****OKI**

**DOKI**

That was the first time in so long Natsu has felt his body swell up and feel like this. Smiling slightly, he moved one of Lucy's hands and placed it over his chest. But then suddenly grunting when he felt it hurt again, Lucy frowning in return when she felt his heartbeat suddenly go slower and slower. Taking out his bottle of pills, he suddenly dropped them when he felt two guards circling his arms and pulling him away, dropping his pills.

"No! Get away! Don't hurt her! She did nothing wrong! I approached her! Please!" Natsu yelled as he struggled to get out of the guards' reach, only to be taken away.

Not knowing what was going on, Lucy got down and tried to look for the bottle of pills that from what she heard fell on the ground. Feeling her hands on every inch of the grass, she smiled when she felt the bottle in her hands. Getting up, she lifted one hand in front of her to feel if there was any sign of Natsu. Only frowning when everything around her was suddenly so quiet.

"N—Natsu?" Lucy called out. Only to softly sob when no one answered her. Lucy struggled, but finally made it back to sit on her bench, holding Natsu's bottle of pills.

"Natsu.. Where are you?"

No one answered again.

"Please, Natsu. I'm scared." Lucy said to herself again. Still, there was no one around her to answer, leaving her to cry. But a few minutes later, one of the guards came and took the blonde to her room.

Unknown to her, Lord Jude was upstairs staring out the window, observing everything that has happened. He sighed, then suddenly felt someone coming up to him. Turning around, it was a butler.

"My lord, we have separated them apart."

"Very well."

.

.

Sitting alone in her room, Lucy clutched on to Natsu's bottle of pills, anxiously waiting for him to come back for her. She was scared. She was scared that something bad might happen to him. Walking back and forth around her room, Lucy started to shed tears. She had been waiting for too long. She even had to devour each candy in her jar each day, stopping after she did the same proses for almost four days.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Lucy flinched when she heard the door to the lesson room open. But then, she calmed down after hearing a wonderful tune. She remembered this song. It was the song that Natsu had played for her on the first day they met. Waiting for the ending of the song….

**BANG**

The sound of some tunes in the piano that had crashed down. Frowning, Lucy wondered what might happen. Unknown to her, it really was Natsu. Lord Jude had approved for him to play one last song to her, but the price was that he would never see her again.

But here, Natsu had collapsed on the piano. Signaling that his condition had finally put an end to him. Sighing, Jude looked out to see Natsu being carried by one of the servants outside the Heartfilia estate. Jude took a seat, and started to play the last note of Natsu's song for Lucy.

Sighing in relief, Lucy smiled and closed her eyes to hear the song playing once more. Although she never knew that her beloved, Natsu, was actually gone.


End file.
